onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Foxy
| doppor = Bin Shimada | doppita = Giorgio Bonino; Riccardo Peroni (ep. 303) | prima = Capitolo 305; episodio 207 | razza = Umano | affi = Pirati di Foxy | ruolo = Capitano; pirata | compleanno = 4 aprile | taglia = | frutto = Noro Noro }} Foxy è il capitano dei pirati di Foxy e l'antagonista principale della saga di Long Ring Long Land. Appearance Foxy is a stout man with skinny arms and legs. He has almost a cleft lip-like mouth and a unique hairstyle, with his hair split into two spikes pointing upwards. He has thick, triangles-like eyebrows, and is almost always seen grinning. His nose is also colored red, and it is long just like the nose of Kaku and Usopp. These characteristics make him look like a fox. Foxy typically wears yellow-orange pants, held up by suspenders, with large, rotund buckles on the edges, tucked inside black boots, which are white on the front part of the legs and have orange strings. Under his pants some sort of strange indument circling his waist can be seen, which is light-green with leaf-like motifs on it, and has orange laces on the front. It might be some sort of belt, even though in the anime it was shown as a pair of bermuda-like indument. In front of this, threaded in his pants, Foxy carries around a short wooden sword, which he uses to perform his Noro Noro Beam Sword technique. He has an elaborate necklace hanging on his chest, with many circular orange and yellow pendants, and a blue, bigger and more elaborate central one, with ears on it resembling those of a fox. He also sports a fur-lined coat, with a large collar and big buttons on the right side. His coat is colored purple in the anime, while it is colored silver in the manga and other manga related media. Carattere Foxy è un baro e un truffatore, che sfida altre ciurme al Davy Back Fight con l'obiettivo di aumentare il numero di componenti della propria. Ha un'altissima considerazione di sé e moltissima fiducia nelle proprie capacità. Per questo si deprime immensamente ogni volta che qualcuno lo insulta o lo critica. Per sua fortuna gli bastano poche parole di conforto da parte della sua ciurma per riprendersi. Relazioni Ciurma I membri della sua ciurma lo chiamano "boss" e lo idolatrano. Fanno sempre il tifo per lui e ogni volta che egli fa qualsiasi cosa, loro sostengono che si sia trattata di una mossa geniale. È sempre in compagnia di Polluce ed Hamburg; la prima si preoccupa seriamente per lui ogni volta che si deprime, mentre il secondo spesso in quel genere di situazione inizia a ridere. Forza e abilità Foxy è una persona astuta, che con vari trucchi è riuscito a vincere molte gare del Davy Back Fight. Ha anche un'accurata percezione del tempo: dopo avere fermato numerose palle di cannone sapeva dire l'esatto momento in cui ciascuna di esse avrebbe riguadagnato la velocità originaria. Possiede una buona forma fisica ed una forza discreta come dimostra durante la gara di boxe, quando sferra numerosi pugni senza stancarsi e riuscendo a fare del male a Rufy. Frutto del diavolo Foxy ha mangiato il frutto del diavolo Noro Noro che gli ha donato la capacità di emettere delle particelle simili a fotoni luminosi. Quando un oggetto viene colpito viene rallentato fino a fermarsi, per un tempo pari a trenta secondi. Queste particelle si riflettono sulle superfici specchianti. Per emettere i fotoni Foxy posiziona le mani nella posizione tradizionale con cui in Giappone si rappresenta una volpe: due dita tese in avanti e le altre due piegate, poste a contatto con il pollice. Si tratta di una chiara allusione al soprannome del personaggio. Armi Oltre all'uso del suo frutto del diavolo, Foxy utilizza alcuni trabocchetti presenti a bordo della sua nave per aggiudicarsi la vittoria durante il combattimento dei capitani. Tra di essi il principale è il , un macchinario a motore in grado di sferrare numerosi pugni ad alta velocità. Storia Saga di Long Ring Long Land Challenging the Straw Hats and Donut Race After acquiring some crewmembers from the Fanged Toad Pirates on Long Ring Long Land, Foxy decided to set his sights on some new prey, the Straw Hat pirates. Finding their captain and others interacting with Tonjit, a native of the island, Foxy decided to catch their attention by shooting the old man's horse. Having caught their attention, Foxy and his two associates, Hamburg and Porche, introduced themselves to the Straw Hats and revealed their true intentions. Explaining that he wanted to challenge the Straw Hats to a Davy Back Fight, Foxy goaded Luffy into accepting. Though Luffy hurt his pride several times in the discussion, Foxy succeeded in getting Luffy to accept his challenge. After the opening ceremony of the Davy Back Fight wherein Foxy paid his respects to Davy Jones, the captain slyly eyed on which Straw Hat he would like to take for his own. As the first game of the Davy Back Fight, the Donut Race, started, Foxy and the rest of his crew prepared to exploit the loop holes of the game. While his crew did what they can, Foxy accompanied with Hamburg decided to try to slow down the Straw Hats' racers with some tricks of theirs. Though the most of Foxy's tricks were rather useless against the Straw Hats, Foxy was able to slow them down with his Noro Noro powers at the last minute thus allowing his racers to win. Groggy Ring and almost becoming a Straw Hat With the first game won, Foxy explained his powers to the astonished Straw Hats and later took Tony Tony Chopper for his crew, the purpose of the latter was to give the Straw Hats a handicap in the next Davy Back Fight game as the reindeer doctor was a participant. Seeing the disability he gave Straw Hats in the next game by taking away one of their members, Foxy decided to not use his powers during the second game, with two of the Straw Hats with three of the biggest members of his crew, the Groggy Monsters. Though he decided on this, Foxy and the rest of his crew were surprised to find out that despite their handicap, the Straw Hats' players were able to hold their own against the Groggy Monsters. As the game went on with the Straw Hats' players coming back despite the abuse they were taking, Foxy decided to settle things once and for all by ordering a Monster Burger from the Groggy Monster. The odd request of which was an order for the Groggy Monsters to use their deadliest technique against the Straw Hats' players. Despite this however, the Straw Hats' players defeated the Groggy Monsters much to Foxy's surprise. With the second game lost to the Straw Hats, Foxy and his crew faced the consequences of either the Straw Hats regaining Chopper or having one of their taken from them. As Luffy was deciding, they learned a sly suggestion from the navigator of the Straw Hats, Nami, to choose Foxy. Since Foxy was the participant of the next and final game, not only would the Straw Hats would gain an instant win but they will not have to participate anymore in the Davy Back Fight. Hearing such an underhanded strategy, Foxy and his crew taunted the Straw Hats at thinking up such a trick even though they themselves also did such a thing in the previous game. Though their taunting convinced the Straw Hats a bit to not go through with such a strategy, they ultimately decided not to as they did not want a weirdo like Foxy in their crew. So with Foxy's feelings hurt instead, Luffy instead chooses to get Chopper back. Though the Straw Hats choose to take Chopper back, Foxy decided to pay back for the humiliation in the final game of the Davy Back, Combat. Combat and Afterwards After the location of the last event of Davy Back Fight, Combat, was "conveniently" chosen to be his ship, the Sexy Foxy, Foxy prepared himself to fight against Luffy. After some pre-battle formalities between the two, the match between Foxy and Luffy began. With the battle taking placing on his ship, Foxy exploited all the tools and tricks he had on board against Luffy. The battle raged on and took both Foxy and Luffy all over the Sexy Foxy, from on top to below deck. Eventually, the battle wore both fighters as it continued. At the climax of the battle with both fighters pushed to the limit, Foxy tried to use one last Noro Noro Beam on Luffy. Unfortunately, just as he fired, Luffy reflected Foxy's own beam back at him using a mirror shard he picked up during the battle. Completely unable to move fast enough due to the effects of his own Devil Fruit powers, Foxy was unable to avoid a devastating punch from Luffy. After the effects of the Noro Noro Beam wore off, Foxy took the brunt of the attack, multiplied by a huge amount, and was catapulted off his ship. Having fallen into the water and out of the bounds of the match, Foxy lost his first battle after 920 straight victories. Though having fallen into the water and unable to swim, Foxy was fortunately saved by his crew. After both his and Luffy's wounds from the match were healed a bit, Foxy decided to honorably congratulate Luffy for the match. In secret however, Foxy wanted to lay one last sneak attack on Luffy as an act of vengeance. Unfortunately, Luffy's rubbery body made Foxy's attack useless and Foxy instead fell on his face. With the final game of the Davy Back Fight won by the Straw Hats, Foxy and his crew waited anxiously for Luffy's decision. Knowing that the Straw Hats were then looking for a shipwright, they figured that he would choose one of their shipwrights. To their surprise, Luffy choose instead their flag. Though this outraged Foxy and his crew, Luffy explained that he'd just take the Foxy Pirate's Jolly Roger symbol and not the entire sail itself so that Foxy and his crew could still travel. So that they could still sail as pirates also, Luffy also explained that he will paint them a new one to use instead of the one taken. While this pleased Foxy and his crew, Luffy's drawing skills for their new Jolly Roger unfortunately depressed deeply the whole lot of them. With the Davy Back Fight with the Straw Hats finally over, Foxy and his crew sailed off vowing to get back at Luffy someday for such a disgraceful Jolly Roger. Differenze tra manga e anime Saga di Long Ring Long Land Nell'anime la saga di Long Ring Long Land Arc è stata pesantemente modificata, per cui anche le azioni di Foxy in certi momenti cambiano. All'inizio, per attirare l'attenzione di Rufy, nel manga spara a Shelly, la cavalla di Tonjit, mentre nell'anime la intrappola semplicemente con una rete. Nell'anime, inoltre, la terza sfida non è il duello tra capitani, ma una gara di corsa con i pattini a rotelle. In esso Foxy svolge il ruolo di allenatore della sua squadra, anche se non appena ne ha l'occasione interviene usando il suo potere per rallentare gli avversari. Nonostante questo vantaggio, Nami e Usop agiscono sulla sua psicologia alternando insulti e complimenti distraendolo; Robin, inoltre, usa il suo potere per bloccarlo e in questo modo i pirati di Cappello di paglia riescono a vincere il round e a riprendersi Chopper. Dopo la sconfitta subita, Foxy convince Rufy ad accettare altri tre round. La prima delle nuove sfide consiste in una gara di palla prigioniera. Foxy, per vincere la gara, ricorre ad un macchinario che lancia le palle ad alta velocità. Dopo avere vinto la gara decide di prendere con sé Nico Robin. Nella seconda sfida, una gara a "uno, due, tre, stella", Foxy non partecipa, ma la sua squadra ottiene la vittoria e Foxy decide di prendere nuovamente con sé Chopper. Poichè resta una sola gara, Nami si accorda con Foxy: il vincitore dell'ultima sfida avrà il diritto di scegliere non uno, ma cinquecento membri della ciurma sconfitta. Poichè i pirati di Cappello di paglia non hanno così tanti membri, Foxy pretende di diventare il proprietario anche dei loro discendenti, fino a raggiungere il numero esatto. Al termine del combattimento tra i capitani Foxy perde il proprio Jolly Roger, Chopper, Robin e altri quattrocentonovantasette membri, rimanendo solo con Polluce e Hamburg. Essendo rimasto in minoranza deve rinunciare anche alla Sexy Foxy e si allontana su una scialuppa con i suoi ultimi due compagni. Saga del ritorno di Foxy Foxy riappare nell'anime in una saga filler. Durante una tempesta Foxy, Polluce ed Hamburg rischiano di ribaltarsi con la loro barca e vengono salvati appena in tempo dalla ciurma di Rufy. Quando torna il bel tempo la Going Merry incontra anche la Sexy Foxy, con gli ex membri dei pirati di Foxy. Data l'assenza del capitano, gli ex componenti dei pirati di Rospo con le zanne hanno preso il comando. Foxy cerca di riprendere il potere ma viene brutalmente sconfitto. La ciurma di Rufy interviene in suo soccorso e fa in modo che tutto torni come era prima, ma Foxy anzichè ringraziarli decide di vendicarsi. Nonostante li faccia cadere in una trappola essi riescono a liberarsi e lo sconfiggono, dopodichè se ne vanno. Spa Island Arc After the Thriller Bark Arc of the anime, Foxy and only his two closest crew members, Hamburg and Porche, are again encountered by the Straw Hats in an anime exclusive place called Spa Island. There, while Foxy is bitter about the Jolly Roger design given by Luffy, his main goal this time however is working alongside the corrupt owner, Doran, to steal a notebook from two sisters whose father discovered how to make jewels. While Foxy and his companions are able to initially best Luffy and most of his crew with a new mecha, their actions are thwarted by Luffy's two newest crew members, Franky and Brook. After the Straw Hats defeat Doran and his goons, his brief alliance with the owner is broken. Curiosità * Foxy ha vinto novecentoventi sfide al Davy Back Fight e ne ha persa solo una: quella contro i pirati di Cappello di paglia. * Quando Rufy incontra Boa Hancock e viene colpito dai poteri del frutto Mero Mero, all'inizio crede che si tratti del frutto Noro Noro e inizia a muoversi lentamente senza nessun reale motivo. * In molte culture le volpi sono considerati animali furbi e ingannevoli. Navigazione ca:Foxy de:Foxy en:Foxy fr:Foxy zh:銀狐弗克西 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Paramisha Categoria:Pirati di Foxy Categoria:Capitani pirata Categoria:Lottatori Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi tecnologiche